Mufasa's Choice
by CrimsonBlossom'sTear
Summary: An AU where instead of the regal Sarabi, Mufasa takes Sarafina as his queen. Simba and Nala are non-existent so the other movies are irrelevant. Scar and Zira are good guys. Rated T to be safe.


Mufasa's Choice

The Sun was about to rise in the Pridelands. It was rising on the day crowned prince Mufasa was to wed his betrothed, Sarabi. Every member of the pride was up early to prepare. Sarabi was excited as was every other lioness, each giving her their congratulations. Sarafina, Sarabi's best friend, sat silently beside her, smiling as if nothing in the world were wrong. But it's only skin deep, for inside she is hurt, jealous of Sarabi. Yes, Sarafina was in love with the crowned prince, though she made a point of hiding this, she could never hurt Sarabi like that. By the time the sun had reached its falling point and had just begun to set behind pride rock all the animals in the kingdom had gathered, from the zebras to the hippos. Everyone had come to see the wedding of the crowned prince for today he and his bride would also take the throne.

Rafiki stood with Mufasa at the ledge of Pride Rock waiting for Sarabi to join them. Though he smiled it was weak. "Is something wrong Mufasa?" The old mandrill asked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." Rafiki only nodded as Sarabi walked out of the cave and up to the pair. The ceremony went along as planned until about half way through when Mufasa spoke up. "I'm sorry Sarabi. Really I am, but I….I can't marry you when I love someone else." Sarabi stood wide eyed tears barely flecked the corners; she was raised to be strong and proud, a queen. "And just why not Mufasa? You and I both know we were betrothed at birth. Why change your mind?" He gave a heavy sigh and lowered his head. "I know and I'm sorry to do this now of all times but…..During the time I spent with you and the other lionesses I fell in love with someone I knew and still know I shouldn't have." Sarabi's only reply was "Who?" Mufasa stood and walked over to the lionesses where they were gathered watching in surprise and anticipation. He stopped and turned back to face the crowd. What he said next sent the entire gathering of creatures into a moment of shocked silence before chaos broke loose; "Sarafina."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd. Murmurs of "Did he just say that?" "The bride's best friend?" "I don't believe this!" King Ahadi roared for everyone to silence and after their immediate compliance he asked his mate queen Uru, Sarabi, Mufasa, Sarafina, Rafiki, and Zazu to join him in the den for a meeting and asked that those in attendance remain until this was resolved. When he joined the others in the den he immediately asked his son if what he said were true. Mufasa only nodded. Then the king looked to sarafina, "What do you think of this?" Mufasa interrupted, "It's not her fault dad. She isn't -" Ahadi sent his younger son a stern look to silence him. "Sarafina. Tell me what you think of this. I want complete honesty." A few tense moments passed before she spoke, almost too quietly to hear. "In all honesty as you requested sire. I…..I love him as well. Though I never wanted anyone to know. I couldn't do that to Sarabi." Then looking up from the floor to her best friend teary eyed she spoke "I'm so sorry." Sarabi said nothing, seeming to look right through the pale lioness. Sarafina hung her head as the wise king looked to his queen, shaman, and majordomo. Zazu spoke first. "If I may sire?" After receiving a nod from the red lion he continued; "Regardless of their feelings he has been promiced since birth to Sarabi. He said himself that he knows his duty, so he also knows what he must do." Mufasa spoke again, "I'm sorry Sarabi, it's nothing personal. If being king means I can't be with Sarafina then I would rather give up my claim to the throne. Let Scar have it. As the elder son it is his birth right anyway." The king thought on this a moment before Uru spoke. "But Zazu, love is a wonderful thing. And to find a true love like this, where he is willing to give up everything he knows for the lioness he loves…..To prevent them from being together would be unthinkable." Ahadi thought a bit more before leaving the cave and returning moments later with Scar. After Ahadi told him what Mufasa had said Scar took only seconds to respond, "No, I think not. I could handle the diplomatic issues but the rouges are another matter. They would settle for no less than killing me and taking the Pridelands for themselves. I will help you as needed brother but the throne is yours." Ahadi looked to Rafiki, "And your thoughts old friend?" The old mandrill thought for a moment before stating simply, "I think this is a decision best left to the bride. Should we carry on with the day as planned? Or do we let the gathered animals leave with a pending decision? Take your time in deciding." Sarabi thought for a few minutes and just as the red king was leaving to dismiss the gathered residents of the Pridelands she spoke. "The day will continue with one alteration;" She shook the flower crown from her head and gently picked it up in her jaws, setting it on her friend's head. "There will be a different bride and queen than expected." The den was in a shocked silence before, teary eyed, Sarafina rubbed her head against her friend's. "Oh thank you Sarabi! Thank you so much." Sarabi returned the gesture smiling though tears lightly slid down her cheeks. Ahadi went out with Rafiki and Zazu to make the announcement. Scar followed them out to return to his place in the group of lions and lay down ignoring the questions shot at him by the lionesses present. Mufasa and Sarafina went out to the edge of Pride Rock when Rafiki motioned for them and began the ceremony again. Sarabi stayed in the den watching a few minutes to regain her composure when she was approached by the golden queen Uru. "That was a very brave and selfless deed Sarabi. You would have made a wonderful queen. I'm sorry it ended this way." Sarabi took a deep breath and wiped her tears with a paw, "I won't lie to you your majesty. It hurts. But to see them both so happy….I can let go of him." The golden queen Uru nodded and walked with Sarabi to the gathering of lions by the den to watch the rest of the ceremony. When the end was reached the new king Mufasa and his queen Sarafina roared to complete the coronation and the first to join them was Sarabi.

The next day as Sarabi was lying in the sun Sarafina approached. "Sarabi? You're not angry with me are you?" Sarabi raised her head and looked at her friend. "What makes you think I'd be mad? It was my decision to let you two be together. If your happy so am I." Smiling she laid her head back down and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun. Sarafina sighed in relief as she lay down beside her longtime friend. As the two of them were sunning they caught a scent on the wind coming from the border of the Outlands. "Rouges?" Sarafina thought out loud. "Or an invasion." Put in Sarabi "Either way we had better tell Mufasa." Sarafina nodded and the two raced back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile at the boarder a small group of lionesses, all with sharp features, wandered deeper into the Pridelands. A grey-brown one asked aloud, "What now?" A muted tan lioness with sharp orange-brown eyes, a dark stripe down her back and a circular notch in her right ear answered. "We look for the king of this land and hope he will let us join his pride, in the least let us stay and gain our strength." Another lioness with brown eyes and a gray-tan pelt put in, "It that a good idea? We are technically rogues now." Slightly agitated the answer came as, "I know that. Even though that trial was unfair and we didn't have a chance. But what choice do we have?" Collectively the other four said in unison; "None."

Back at the den of Pride Rock Mufasa was just getting ready to go on morning patrol when Sarabi and Sarafina came running over. "Outlanders have entered the Pridelands!" Sarafina said with slight anxiety. Before Mufasa could reply Zazu flew in. "They're right sire. I saw them myself. Five in all and headed this way." Mufasa quickly gathered the pride and told them what was going on. He asked his mother, Uru, brother Scar, and 3 lionesses to stay at Pride Rock to keep an eye on things. Then he, Sarabi, Sarafina, and his dad, Ahadi, headed out to intercept the Outlanders.

When the sun had hit its highest point the Outlanders had stopped in the shade of a large tree to rest. As they were napping the Pridelanders came up to them, each tense and ready in case a fight broke out. Mufasa woke them with a slight growl. "What are you doing here?" The muted tan lioness with a notched ear spoke, "We were banished from the outlands in an unfair trial. We came to seek refuge here. In the least we ask you to let us hunt here and regain our strength before moving on." Mufasa thought for a moment, and being the kind soul he is answered, "You may stay for one moon; if everything seems alright then you may join the pride." All the former Outlanders faces lit up with joy and relief as they followed the group or Pridelanders back to the den.

When they arrived Mufasa sent Zazu out to let the other animals know about their guests so there wouldn't be any panic. He gathered the pride and began to speak to the newcomers. "This is our home and yours for the next moon. You will sleep in the den there at the side of Pride Rock. I am Mufasa, the king, and this if my mate Sarafina;" as he said this he motioned to her then at each of the other pride members as he introduced them. When it came to introducing the king's brother the muted tan lioness found herself unable to look away from him, even as she introduced her group. After the new group settled in Zira wandered over to the red prince, Scar. Lifting his head he looked over when he heard her paw-steps. "What is it?" She simply sat beside him and said, "I'd like to talk is all." Though weary of her he agreed and as the evening grew into night he found himself enjoying her company. By the time the moon was high in the sky he, despite himself, had fallen for the lioness sitting beside him.

When morning came Zira went to spend more time with Scar while two of her group went with Uru, Sarabi, and Sarafina to hunt. By the time the hunting party returned with food they were all friends as were the lionesses that had stayed at the dens. Sarafina noticed quickly how well Scar and Zira got along and mentioned it to Sarabi. The two had a little laugh but found it adorable. As time passed the moon the former outlanders had been intended to stay came and Mufasa announced their permanent membership to the pride. But before the gathering was dismissed Scar asked if he could make an announcement. When his younger brother stepped aside he stood tall at the ledge and asked Zira to be his mate. She was all too happy to agree and the ceremony was set to take place in a week.

Months passed after the wedding of Scar and Zira and she made an announcement to the pride herself. She was pregnant. Surprised at first Scar didn't know what to say but quickly recovered and nuzzled his mate, declaring that she would not hunt again until she had given birth. Much to her agitation he kept that a true statement. At first she hadn't minded but after a month or so she began to get bored. When she tried to join a hunting party Scar quickly stopped her. At the den Sarafina watched with amusement as he argued with her. Mufasa came up behind her, "It's strange to see him act this way," Startled she turned, "Mufasa, ya. It's funny though." As she watched the pair below Mufasa noticed something in her eyes. "Sarafina? Are you alright?" Without looking away she said, "Ya but….I think…..I'd like a family too sometime."

Another three months and Sarafina got her wish after a week of nauseous mornings and a visit from Rafiki. This time it was Mufasa who made a point of telling his mate not to go hunting until she had given birth. And it wasn't long before the two sister-in-laws were both lying very bored on a sunning rock by the den. "How have you been putting up with this Zira?" Groaned Sarafina. Zira's grumbling reply was, "Not well." The months dragged on for the two of them. After another two and a half months Zira went into labor and Rafiki was brought quickly to the den. As everyone waited anxiously outside Scar paced around by the entrance. "What could be taking so long?" His mother laughed lightly, "It's a time consuming process dear." It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Rafiki emerged and told scar he could go in and see his new family.

When he reached Zira she held three tiny fur-balls in her paws. An orange-tan male with Zira's orange eyes and black tail fur, a dusty brown female with green eyes and brown tail fur, and a female with a red coat, green eyes and black tail fur. Zira looked at Scar with a smile. "Two girls and a boy. What do you want to name them?" He thought a moment before saying, "The boy will be Tendaji; in hopes that he will one day serve his pride well. You may name the girls love." Zira licked the little boy, "Our Tendaji. Now what to name your sisters?" She thought a few moments before saying "The girl with dusty brown fur will be Abeni since I wanted a daughter so badly. And last Adannaya, she looks just like her father." She smiled and groomed each of them as Scar let the other pride members in. Mufasa walked directly to Scar. "Congratulations brother. How does it feel being a dad?" Scar smiled and said "You'll find out in due time Mufasa. Now say hello to your nephew and nieces. Tendaji, Abeni, and Adannaya." Sarafina went directly to Zira. "They are so cute Zira! Congradulations!" Zira smiled and gazed lovingly at her cubs. "Thank you Sarafina. They certainly are." When Zira yawned Scar told everyone it was time for her to rest and they all moved away to give the new family room. Everything seemed perfect for the lions of Pride Rock. However nothing stays that way for long. Not far from the boarder trouble was brewing involving a rouge male and his mate.

The rainy season had just begun and the pride was all inside the den huddled for warmth, with Sarafina, Zira, and her three cubs at the center of the group with Scar while Mufasa was out patrolling the boarders with Zazu loyally soring the skies above. It was on this patrol that he heard the cries of a lioness. When he followed them he saw the reason for her cries. She had given birth to a cub and was still in labor. "Zazu! Go get Rafiki." Ordered Mufasa but the lioness shouted "No!" Zazu paused his take off and Mufasa looked at her strangly, "Your cubs are in danger out here. They could-" She cut off his speech, "I don't care! I hate their father and want nothing more to do with him or anything associated with him! These cubs mean nothing to me. I'll just leave them here to die." Mufasa gave her a cold look and turned to Zazu. "Go get Rafiki. I'll need help carrying them back to the den." The lioness glared at him, "What makes you think I'll let you take them?" With Zazu flying off to Rafiki's Baobab tree the gold king looked at her with ice in his usually warm eyes. "If you don't care about them then it won't matter what I do with them." With that he walked under a tree for a little shelter and waited for Zazu and Rafiki.

It didn't take long for the two to get there but the lioness refused to allow the shaman anywhere near her or the two cubs she had birthed. Half an hour later she stiffly got up and limped away from the five cubs she hated so much. Mufasa walked over and gently picked two up in his powerful jaws while Rafiki grabbed the other three and the group rushed back to the den at Pride Rock. When they got there everyone looked at them in surprise seeing the cubs. After making his way to the center of the group Mufasa set the two he held on the ground and explained what had happened while Rafiki checked on the little cubs. Zira shouted appalled at the lioness's behavior, "How could any lioness even think of doing such a thing to their own cubs?!" Scar growled but tried to calm her down. "Now, now Zira. Not all lionesses are as caring as they should be." She growled "I'll nurse them as long as I can." Sarafina spoke up "My due date is only a half month from now. When mine arrive I'll nurse them until they are weaned. But Zira already has her paws full and I will when mine get here." After a short pause she spoke again with excitement, "Sarabi! Why don't you take them after that?!" Startled Sarabi looked at her friend, "You want me to take them?" Sarafina didn't lose a bit of her enthusiasm, "You can do it. If anyone can it's you." Sarabi thought on this for a while. She felt like something was missing since Mufasa and Sarafina were wed. She smiled and nodded. "When they aren't nursing I'll look after them." Rafiki spoke having finished his examination of the cubs, "What is it you would like to name them?" Sarabi walked over to them and lay down with them beside her and looked at them for a minute. "The dusty brown male with the gold tail fur and blue-green eyes will be Tariku. The tan boy with the black tail fur and rings on his ears with blue eyes will be Musa. The female with light brown fur, blue-green eyes and tan tail fur with a brown spot in her forehead will be Kengi. The tan female with gray tail fur and inner ears and blue eyes will be Kambiri. The last and smallest, the female with brown fur, tan tail fur and ring on her left ear with blue-green eyes will be Nafula." Sarabi smiled gently at her new not so little family. The rain had finally stopped and all seemed to be completely peaceful as night came to the Pridelands. Just as Rafiki was about to leave for his tree a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front Pride Rock starting a fire that quickly spread despite the soaking wet terrain. Alarm rang through the pride and members began to scatter in all directions. Mufasa roared and got everyone's attention then ordered them to grab the cubs and get out of the den in an orderly fashion and make sure to stay together. Scar picked up Tendaji and waited for Zira, who had grabbed Abeni and Uru grabbed Adannaya and the three left the cave and headed for safer ground to wait for the rest of the pride. Sarabi, Mufasa, Ahadi, Sarafina, and Rafiki each grabbed one of the five rescued cubs and a former Outlander called Sanura picked up the last as they all followed the rest of the pride out of the den before the fire could block them in.

As they pride waited on a hill upwind of the blaze they watched as the fire spread further and further into the Pridelands sending all manner of animals running for safety. With morning fast approaching and no sigh of the fire ending Mufasa looked to the pride as all of Pride Rock was consumed by the still spreading fire. With a heavy sigh Mufasa had made a very difficult decision. He turned to face the pride, having set the cub down shortly after their arrival on the hill they were currently sitting atop, and announced that they would have to leave the Pridelands until the land could recover from the blaze. All shocked but even his father Ahadi agreed. "We will return but for now nothing can grow so there is nothing for the prey to eat. They will leave in search of food and we must find food ourselves. Where is our destination?" Mufasa thought on this a moment "Zazu;" he questioned, "Where is the best place to go in this situation?" Zazu thought and said, "There is a jungle in the desert about a two day journey from the gorge. As I'm told sire." Mufasa nodded,"Alright, then we'll go there. If a pride already inhabits the area I will try to reason with them." With that he led the way to the gorge. On the way there a few herds began to follow them realizing that the hyenas or rouge lions would invade whether or not the land was livable knowing that it would revive and when that happened they probably would be in much greater danger. The day had already begun by the time they reached the gorge and they stopped to rest and let the cubs feed. Though the break was short, as they knew they had to reach the jungle.

The desert trek left them all exhausted and hungry, but finally they caught sight of the jungle and everyone sped up the pace, eager to reach the greenery. Lions to zebras rushed in and went to the cool waters of the oasis and began to drink eagerly. As night came the animals began to drift to sleep in their herds. In the night the pride of lions grew by two more as Sarafina went into an early labor. Hours later Rafiki told the king he could go and meet his cubs, and anxiously he went to his beloved queen and new cubs. Sarafina smiled, "A son and a daughter. What do we call them?" Mufasa looked carefully at them, first the boy then the girl. The male had his mother's blue eyes and the same golden pelt as his father with brown-red tail fur. The female had a slightly lighter gold coat with the same brown-red eyes as her father with brown tail fur. Smiling he said, "Nagasi and Teru." Sarafina looked down at her cubs and groomed them before settling down for the night. "Good night my little ones. My sweet Teru and Nagasi."


End file.
